Una hermosa melodía ¿Para un fantasma?
by jadendark
Summary: En el instituto REQUIEM siempre a las doce del dia se podia escuchar una melodia proveniente del piano de la sala de musica ....-Tiempo depues aparece un misterioso muchacho rubio....y Un Cierto azabache empieza sospechar de el--- sasunaru y otras pareja
1. El piano de Mamá

Hola este es mi primer fics sasunaru, ojala les guste

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tome prestados(raptado mas bien dicho *¬*kukuku )para hacer este fics....

Este fics es completamente YAOI sasunaru, ¬¬

mmm... que mas ahhh si es te es un universo alterno, por si acaso...

n//n bueno ahora si que disfruten mi fics...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un instituto llamado réquiem, siempre a las doce del día se escuchaba en la sala de música una melodía tocada de un piano, nadie sabia quien era en que la interpretaba, pero siempre se podía escuchar aquella música triste, algunos curiosos iban hacia la habitación para averiguar, pero nunca encontraban nada solo una ventana abierta con las cortinas al compás del viento y un piano sin usar...

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikui kuno tositsukia  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni ai

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisu wo

Oh otras la melodía , es algo triste , pero es hermosa .-decía una niña de pelo negro con los ojos blancos,

Tienes razón, me gustaría saber quien es el que toca , quizás es un fantasma..buhhh.-comenzó a mofarse

No digas eso, Sai los fantasmas no existen , y no asustes a Hinata *¡¡¡kiaaaa!! Seria genial que fuera un fantasma *

No la asusto , solamente que puede haber la posibilidad que hayan fantasmas en la escuela Sakura-fea,

No me digas fea idiota y mejor cállense que ya viene el profesor

Buaahh....en receso se nos hizo corto, y yo que quería estar con Sasuke-kun pero no lo encontré

Cállate Ino cerda , lo que pasa es que Sasuke kun no quería verte y por eso se escondió de ti...

Que dijiste frentona , de ti es siempre que se esconde , tu eres la que siempre lo molesta.-se empezaron a mirar y salían rayitos por los ojos

Cállense las dos y presten atención a las clases.- les hablo el profesor

Lo sentimos profesor Iruka .- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Y otra cosa, donde se encuentra el joven Uchiha.- pregunto el profesor buscando en todo el salón sin resultados

No sabemos Uchiha Bastardo se fue el la hora se receso y no ha vuelto, a mi me hace que se escapo, por lo muy bastardo que es

No digas eso de el , el mucho mejor que tu Sai baka

En lo de bastardo te creo Sakura fea

Uii, eres insoportable

Ya, ya dejen de pelear y que alguien vaya a buscarlo, por que la clase ya empezó y quiero a todos mis estudiantes en mi sala de clase

Yo iré a buscar a mi primo bastardo profesor.- y dicho esto salió de la sala encaminándose a buscar a Sasuke

Mientras tanto en el patio un chico de profundos ojos negro(Sasuke) se encontraba caminado tranquilamente, cuando se encontró en la ventana del salón de música, la quedo contemplado por unos momentos hasta que vio a una persona cerca del piano, se acerco hasta quedar cerca de la ventana y ahí vio aun muchacho extremadamente hermoso, rubio, y ojos mas azules que le mismo cielo sentado observando detenidamente el piano, .Cuando Sasuke se disponía a hablarle una corriente de viento se azoto y las cortinas hicieron su baile tapándole aquella visión , cuando por fin paro esa ráfaga, aquel muchacho rubio había desaparecido dejando a un desconcertado azabache .

Poco después de aquellos había llegado Sai, quien se descoloco al ver a Sasuke contemplado a el piano de esa manera...se acerco y le pregunto lo que pasaba , pero este hizo caso omiso y a su pregunto y se encamino dejando a Sai mas descolocado de lo que estaba

En la azotea se podía ver a un muchacho con un semblante serio y con unos ojos azules sin brillo que observaba a lo lejos con una mirada triste apretando celosamente un collar

Okaza ,onegai regresa pronto...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fics ....


	2. ¿¿Un dia normal de clases?

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tome prestados(raptado mas bien dicho *¬*kukuku )para hacer este fics....

Este fics es completamente YAOI sasunaru,

mmm... que mas ahhh si es te es un universo alterno, por si acaso...XDDD

Al día siguiente en el instituto Réquiem los estudiantes comenzaban con sus clases ...

Bueno alumnos hoy comenzaremos las clases, pero antes les voy a presentar a su nuevo compañero .-hizo un ademán para que el nuevo alumno pasara pero, no paso nada la puerta se mantenía cerrada sin rastro de alguien querer entrar *que raro el tendría que estar ya aquí*

Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta mostrando a un hombre mayor de edad, cabellera blanca sosteniendo a un joven rubio

¡¡¡Kiaaa!!que bello es .-dijeron algunas estudiantes

Ohhh...no esta mal, justo como me gustan rubios.-mirándolo descaradamente de pies a cabeza

Sai no seas pervertido.- le pega un coscorrón en la cabeza

Sakura fea el que a ti no te haga caso nadie no quiere decir .-pero no alcanza a pronunciar palabra ya que Sakura le dio un golpe en la cara

Para que aprendas Sai idiota.

¿Por que siempre tienes que ser un animal?.-la mira inquisidoramente y robándose la nariz

¿Y por que tienes que ser un pervertido?

Ya cállense que están hablando y luego nos regañaran, que problemáticos son.

Tu y tus cosas problemáticas, yo seguiré viendo a mi hermoso rubio .-empieza a reír pervertidamente

Dios Sai, no tienes remedio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento Iruka sensei, pero Naruto se perdió por los pasillos y tuve que venir a dejarlo.-hablo en subdirector rascándose la mejilla

Ahh...bueno por lo menos estas bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda subdirector

De nada , bueno ahora me voy.- hace un ademán con la mano y se retira

Bueno Naruto te quieres presentar a la clase

Mmm...me llamo Naruto....Uzumaki Naruto .-mostrando una sonrisa que mas de a uno dejo embobado (hombres y mujeres), tengo 16 años y me....eso.-pronto la mirada de Naruto cambia a una melancólica

Esta bien Naruto, haber a donde te sentaras .-empieza a buscar por todo el salón a buscar el lugar perfecto.-ahh... ya se te sentaras al lado de ...

Mientras tanto un chico se hallaba corriendo por el pasillo, ya que se encontraba atrasado para sus clases, el cual se recriminaba no haberse despertado temprano y por haber estado pensando el aquel muchacho rubio junto al piano

*Rayos , me quede dormido, y mi inútil hermano mayor no hizo nada para despertarme *.-seguía corriendo hasta que encontró la puerta de su salón, entro y la imagen que allí hallo

Todos estaban discutiendo, la razón ...no lo sabia ..Lo único que sabia que debía ser lago muy importante para que todo el salón discutiera de esa manera

Pronto localizo algo que lo hizo reaccionar, era aquel muchacho que había pensado toda la noche, en una acto reflejo se fue acercando a el hasta quedar a su lado, lo otro se percato de su cercanía y lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules

-Hola ..soy Uzumaki Naruto y tu?.-extendiendo la mano

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, encantado de conocerte .-toma la mano de Naruto pero este no le da el típico saludo en ves de eso le besa la palma de la mano haciendo que un impactado Naruto se sonrojara y el sonriera victorioso

-Ehh...el placer es mío...supongo.-rió nervios mientras soltaba la mano del Uchiha * y este idiota que se cree, por que todos me tratan como si fuera una doncella odio este tipo de personas , no se como mamá podía soportarlas*

-Y tu sabes que fue lo que paso para que todos estuvieran peleándose así en la sala de clase

-Bueno , el profesor estaba viendo en que lugar me colocaría y los chicos se pusieron a pelear para ver quien se sentaba conmigo y así fue como comenzó todo.-se puso un dedo el en mentón como pensando

-* Que adorable se ve el mi ángel *.-lo empezó a contemplar mientras le salía sangre de narices pensando cosas indecorosas

-Oye ¿ Te encuentras bien?.-le pregunta mientras lo miraba preocupado

-A...si no te preocupes.-tapándose la hemorragia con un pañuelo que saco.-no es nada me da a menudo

-* Si claro, como que yo fuera tan estúpido de creerme esa historia, estabas pensando cosa pervertidas , lo se todo lo hacen* -a que bueno , pero deberías ver un doctor a que te examine puede ser peligroso, no es normal que te salga sangre de narices.-le acaricia la mejilla y toma el paño y se lo pasa con cuidado por su nariz( de Sasuke)mientras este esta completamente rojo contemplándolo pero su sueño de amor se ve interrumpido por el fuerte grito de Iruka

¡Todos ustedes a callar, yo decidiré con quien se sentara Naruto y ninguna objeción¡

Y Como arte de magia todos se callaron y ordenados en sus puestos

Bueno ahora Naruto,.- pero se detiene mirado al Uchiha ya que no se había percatado de su presencia

Lo siento llegue tarde

No te preocupes, puedes ir a sentarte * ahh... creo que se me ocurrió una idea* ...Naruto siéntate al lado de Uchiha por favor

Se escucho el bullicio en todo el salón de las personas que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de su profesor

Hai ...* demonios me toco con otro pervertido mas , a como intente algo lo castro* empezó a seguir a su compañero, mientras el otro reía internamente por la suerte que le toco

Mas tarde como a las doce se empieza a escuchar una melodía...

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikui kuno tositsukia  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni ai

-Ohh... que melodía mas hermosa.-mientras cierra los ojos disfrutando la canción

-Siempre toca a esta hora, pero nadie sabe quien es.- Se sienta la lado de Naruto

-¿Es un fantasma?....-le pregunta ladeando la cabeza en un gesto infantil y tierno

-No hagas eso o soy capaz de violarte aquí mismo mi kitsune

-Tu haces eso y yo te castro, copia barata

-Hola Uchiha bastardo y con suerte, hola Naru bonito .-haciendo caso omiso a su anterior insulto

-Piérdete

- *perfecto otro pervertido mas , es que no se cansan estos tipos dios cuanta paciencia * Ho...la y ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Sai, pero tu puedes decirme Sai chan , Sai bonito o como quieras.-sonriendo

-O copia barata .-le responde el otro

- y tu bastardo.-empieza el reto de miradas

-Sai será mejor .-comienza a reírse *creo que si no me alejo de aquí no salgo vivo* bueno yo tengo algo que hacer así que me voy.-sale corriendo sin dar oportunidad a los otros de seguirlo

-Ves es todo por tu culpa Uchiha bastardo

Cállate Sai

Naruto Corría por los pasillos tratando de alejarse de sus nuevos acosadores ,hasta que de pronto seso sus pasos y sus ojos se empezaron a transformar de unos infantiles y radiantes a unos ojos vacíos y sin vida y sin previo aviso salió corriendo ...otra ves...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

¡!Mama!!.- se escucha un grito, y después una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente

Pero... nada en aquel lugar no ahí nada ...solo el silencio perturbador..y un piano abandonado...

No otra ves .....-comienza a caminar en dirección al piano con la mirada triste.- ..te extraño...-se sienta en el banquillo y empieza a tocar las teclas ...

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

......cuando volverás .....

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisu wo

..........................................ya no volveré a dañar a nadie ....así que vuelve pronto...

Espero que les haya gustado..esta ves lo hice mas largo y arregle un poco ^^U..para que no me asesinen después

Etto...mmm...así verdad no tengo idea de cómo se devuelve reviews así que lo pongo aquí para contestar....

sakuris: hola ^^ creo que por lo menos a alguien le gusto ...hehe...gracias por leer mi fics

si continuare mi historia pero ...cuando me inspire otra ves

y... creo que ya leí un fics tuyo ^^ hehe es que eso de que me peguen la manía de otro (mirando mal a su hermana) siempre paso por fanfiction...

bueno espero que sigas mi historia ( T_T un poco de apoyo no vendría mal XDDDD)

y matta ne!!!!

Per l'amour: !hola! ^^ gracias por leer mi fics y tomarte el tiempo de ver mis errores

Pero creo que eso de los guiones los estoy "tratando" de arreglar así que no te preocupes (esa es mi mayor debilidad XXDDDD lo siento, lo siento) y lo de los songfics no sabia (mi ingles es de muerte-lo digo por las reglas ) pero la canción puse para que entendieran de que se trataba la melodía U_U es que es triste..pero bueno

Así que eso....matta ne!!!!

Aquí la puse denuedo XDDD lo siento pero en la próxima tratare de no ponerla


	3. Todos los humanos son iguales

Hola este es mi primer fics sasunaru, ojala les guste

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tome prestados(raptado mas bien dicho *¬*kukuku )para hacer este fics....

mmm... que mas ahhh si es te es un universo alterno, por si acaso...

Tiene ooc

n//n bueno ahora si que disfruten mi fics...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases habían terminado ya en el instituto Réquiem ,todos salían de sus respectivas salas a excepción de unos azabaches que buscaban desesperados a aquel rubio

Ves Uchiha lo que provocas ,por tu culpa mi Naru se fue – acusándolo con el dedo

Cállate copia no pudo haberse ido muy lejos, y no señales , es de mala educación

Pero..es que –empieza a ser circulitos en el suelo con el aura negra-.¿y como sabes que se fue muy lejos?

Por que aun están sus cosas en su puesto, lo ves-le muestra su mochila y sus cuadernos que están encima de su banco

Ahh!!...ya lo sabia, solo estaba actuando para ver si tu te habías dado cuenta-

Si como no...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un muchacho miraba fijamente el cielo, mientras sus cabellos danzaban con el viento y unas finas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Vaya creo que estuve mucho rato por aquí, parece que se terminaron las clases tendré que ir a buscar mis cosas al salón ....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mejor será esperarlo y mientras tanto por que no vemos lo que tiene en su mochila –

-Naruto se puede molestar contigo idiota –

-Bhaa..que aguafiestas eres Sasuke, además solo será una ojeada-

-As lo que quieras yo ya te advertí-mirando se reojo a Sai, picándole también la curiosidad .

-Bueno ....a ver que tenemos aquí-empieza a abrir la mochila y a curiosear las cosas ahí no hay nada interesante

-¿Que esperabas encontrar ahí?-

-mmm..no se algo interesante...espera creo que encontré algo-de la mochila de Naruto empieza a sacar un collar en forma de gota, pero le faltaba una parte(la de abajo) -. Ohh.. creo que esta roto

-no me digas que lo rompiste...Naruto se enojara aun mas contigo, aunque eso facilitara mas las cosas-comienza a reírse pervertidamente

-jaja que gracioso, mejor será que lo vuelva a colocar donde estaba –pero no termina de colocarlo cuando de la puerta aparece Naruto muy enojado

-se acerca a Sai quitándole el collar de un manotazo y protegiéndolo entre su pecho- ¿que creen que haces con esto?

-lo siento Naru es que se callo tu mochila y de paso ese collar , es por eso que lo recogí-lo queda mirando para ver si su mentira le había funcionado

_-* _maldito bastardo cree que creeré esa patética historia , tengo que calmarme o si no soy capaz de matar a este humano y Mamá nunca me lo perdonaría * ohh.. gracias por recoger mis cosas, menos mal que estabas aquí y no robaron nada cuando se callo mi mochila gracias y disculpa el manotazo que te di–sonriéndole cálidamente

-no...no es nada –sonriéndole con unas de sus sonrisas falsas

-y tu ¿por que no estuviste en las clases?, no sabes que por eso te pueden suspender- le pregunto en forma severa al rubio-

lo..lo siento es que solo fui a dar una vuelta y me perdí-le contesto con carita de pena y agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa-

No importa, solo estaba preocupado por ti-lo toma de las manos y las acerca a la cara dándole pequeños besos a ambas y mirándolo fijamente-

Gracias –le sonríe un poco ruborizado por su acció muy amable Sasuke

-se acerca mas a la cara del rubio, tocando nariz con nariz –no ahí de que, esto lo hago solamente por ti -

eres lindo- desvía la cara y la acerca a la oreja de Sasuke respirando encima de ella, haciendo estremecer al azabache- me gustaría agradecerte de alguna manera

mmm...eso me sonó muy tentador – de acerco a los labios del rubio para besarlos y saborear esa boca .Cuando Sai empezó a fingir que tosía para que los otros se dieran cuenta de que también estaba ahí y que lo dejaran de ignorar. Los otros dos no tuvieron mas remedio que separase sin antes Sasuke aprovechar de darle un pequeño piquito en la boca de Naruto

Bueno creo que es demasiado tarde, mejor será que me valla a mi casa antes de que se preocupen por mi- hizo un ademán de despedirse pero lo otros dos azabaches lo sujetaron ambos de las manos para que no se marchara

Espera, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa - le pregunto Sasuke

Yo igual puedo acompañarte – le dijo Sai mirando retadoramente a Sasuke

Eso no se va a poder – le hablo el profesor Kakashi que venia recién entrando al salón-. Sai tienes que acompañarme a buscar unos documentos de la clase de arte ya que tu eres el encargado.

Pero...pero..por que justo ahora – lo miro como diciéndole déjeme pasar solo por esta ves, pero el profesor no estaba de su parte a si que lo se lo llevo a rastras dejando a Sasuke y Naruto solos

Bueno chicos ¡¡ matta ne!! –se despido

Bueno ya no tenemos inconvenientes a si que vámonos – embozando una sonrisa de superioridad por haberle ganado a Sai

Ehh...si claro* y ahora como me deshago de el, si ve mi casa empezara a sospechar de mi, demonios *

Vamos –le coge la mano muy fuertemente a Naruto como teniendo miedo de que se valla y salen de la sala

Ya en las calles de la ciudad la gente que estaba afuera los quedan mirando y algunos sacando fotos ya que los dos van cogidos de la mano y hablando amenamente se veía como una linda pareja de enamorados

Ehhh... ¿creo que la gente nos esta mirando raro, no crees Sasuke-san ?

No me digas Sasuke san me hace sentir viejo, solo llámame Sasuke , y si ya me fije pero es que los dos hacemos una linda pareja por eso nos miran de esa manera –lo dice mientras acerca su cuerpo mas al de Naruto y abrazándolo posesivamente

Sa..Sasuke no haga eso..me da vergüenza* ya suéltame cretino, dios cuanta paciencia debo tener, para soportar a estas personas * -lo aleja poniendo ambas brazos sobre el pecho del Uchiha mientras su cara esta roja como un tomate

Por que te avergüenzas tanto –se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Naruto y este mas rojo aun de lo que estaba comienza a cierra los ojos esperando, Sasuke complacido por aquella acción se acerca a los labios del rubio y le besa, suave y tiernamente moviendo sus bocas a la par pero cuando se les termina el aire se separan muy lentamente mirándose a fijamente a los ojos.

Yo..yo...* ¡que!, no puede ser ese idiota me beso y yo el tonto me deje * me tengo que ir –empieza a correr desesperadamente tratando de huir de Sasuke pero este lo sigue y lo alcanza tomándolo de la muñeca y empujándolo a su pecho abrazándolo

Naru... lo siento....no quería besarte fue solo un impulso –le dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naru aun abrazándolo

Así que solo fue un impulso –susurro para si Naruto empezando a recordar su pasado

_Yo no te amo, solo fue una tontería ,no te quiero volver a ver ¡¡monstruo!!..._

Con ese pensamiento se fue separando lentamente de Sasuke

_Vete solo fue una tontería, un impulso aléjate y llévate a tu gente de aquí..._

Se separo completamente de Sasuke con el flequillo tapándole sus ojos

_¡¡Te odio!!..._

yo... me tengo que ir ...adiós... Sasuke –se despide con un ademán de la mano, pero se voltea y le dice –ahh.. y por favor no me sigas

Sasuke se quedo callado mirando alejarse a Naruto sin comprender lo que pasaba realmente y preocupado por la mirada sin vida que expreso en aquel momento* soy un tonto,¿por que le dije eso? Ahora pensara que solo estaba jugando con el*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los humanos son iguales ....

Por eso aquella ves los mate a todos ....

-Su mirada se volvió sombría y sus ojos se opacaron , apretando su pecho con la mano derecha y sujetando con mucha fuerza su collar

Pero por culpa de aquello tu desapareciste....

Te extraño tanto...

Mamá...

Comenzó a llorar amargamente ...mirando hacia el horizonte mientras una capa de humo negro lo tapo completamente hasta que desapareció

¿Quien será Naruto en realidad?...

Bueno ojala le haya gustado el capi de hoy me costo bastante hacerlo

Creo que ha mejorado XDDD

Kukuku les dejare la intriga de que es Naruto muajajajajaja

Dejen reviews ¿????????

Estoy desesperado T_T creo que no sirvo mucho para esto. Pero igual continuare (alzando el brazo con la mano en un puño) muajajajaj XDDDDD

y... aquí contestare los reviews??? (en realidad no se como contestarlo de otra manera)


	4. Empiezan los problemas

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tome prestados(raptado mas bien dicho *¬*kukuku )para hacer este fics....

Este fics es completamente YAOI sasunaru, ¬¬

mmm... que mas ahhh si es te es un universo alterno, por si acaso...

y tiene Ooc

n//n bueno ahora si que disfruten mi fics...

_*****************************************************************************_

_..A la distancia se podía observar un gran incendio en un lugar que hace pocas horas era un pequeño pueblo _

_Las llamas arrasaban con todo a su paso destruyéndolo todo en su totalidad. Pero en aquel lugar además de las casas se podía presenciar también a su alrededor restos de cadáveres de personas, todas calcinadas y descuartizadas miembro por miembro._

Y por fin al medio de la aldea, un monstruo que miraba a su alrededor con su sonrisa sádica y ojos rojos como la sangre disfrutaba del espectáculo...

El rubio despertó muy alterado, respirando agitadamente mientras miraba a su alrededor percatándose que había sido una pesadilla.

Es verdad, solo a sido un sueño –cerrando los ojos y respirando mas normalmente –no debo pensar mas en eso de nuevo ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Sasuke no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en esos ojos triste que vio ayer en su Naruto y recriminándose de haber sido tan tonto para haberle dicho eso

Hoy hablare con Naruto y le diré las cosas claras –dijo decidido Sasuke con entusiasmo impropio de el, pero tan entusiasmado estaba Sasuke que no se percato de que había entrado alguien a su habitación

¡¡Hola!! Hermanito idiota – Itachi lo asusto, mientras estaba distraído pensando –¿en que cosas pervertidas estabas pensando mi querido hermanito? Y no me invitaste

-cállate idiota, yo no soy como tu –fulminado con la mirada a Itachi

vaya, vaya así que,...¿no eres pervertido como yo? –mirando picaronamente a Sasuke y sacando de su bolsillo una grabadora y apretando play

ahh...naru si ...te amo ....mmmm..mas fuerte no te detengas –itachi comienza a reírse de las caras que pone Sasuke al escuchar la grabación y luego de unos minutos sale arrancando de la ira de Sasuke

cuando te vuelva a ver , no querrás a ver nacido, ¡¡bastardo!! –tirandole el ultimo par de zapatos que le quedaban a la mano –ese idota me las pagara

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ya en la entrada de la escuela se podía oír unos murmullos de los estudiantes que estaban alrededor. Cuando a los lejos se podía ver a un rubio de ojos azules disponerse a entrar, pero se percata de que ahí mucho barullo y se va a investigar que es lo que sucede

¿ocurre algo? –pregunta mientras los chicos se le quedan viendo con cara de querer comérselo –¿por que tanto ajetreo?

Ehh... bueno lo que pasa –rascándose la nuca y muy nervioso por la cercanía del rubio –es que parece que van a sacar el piano encantado

¡Que¡ -grito Naruto mientras todos se le quedaban viendo y percatándose de su acción anterior se sonrojo y empezó a hablar en susurro –¿pero por que lo van a sacar?

Es que parece que lo quieren llevar a un museo por su antigüedad y parece que tiene ahí algo escondido en el –le dijo aquel muchacho

Naruto quedo sorprendido y meditando . Lo podía dejar que eso pasara ya que averiguarían quien era y no podría ver a su madre nunca así que después de esa charla con aquel compañero se dirigió hacia la sala de música

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos rojos observaba a Naruto , cuando este estaba corriendo a lo que suponía para el que era la sala de música aquel joven se encamino hasta llegar hasta su objetivo,

-Así que aquí estas, no pensé que un ser como tu estuviera aquí-le dijo cuando llego-

-Naruto se sorprendió, pero cambio su rostro enseguida mostrándose serio y dirigiéndole una cara de odio le dijo - Gaara

-Vaya, veo que por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre -poso una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto-

-No te acerques, bastardo..yo lograre traerla de vuelta así que no te acerques a mi -le decía mientras retrocedía-

-Eso esta por verse, aun falta mucho para eso -se acerco aun mas a Naruto asujentadole el brazo con fuerza -mientras tanto resígnate a los hechos...aunque creo que ella nunca volverá y ¿sabes?, es todo por tu culpa -suelta el brazo de Naruto y sigue de largo hacia la puerta-

Naruto quedo choqueado por lo que dijo Gaara en cierta parte tenia razón el había sido el causante de todo eso y comenzó a recordar.

_No te preocupes Naruto, se fuerte y no te dejes dominar por la ira , además siempre estará mama para protegerte -le sonríe mientras lo abraza tiernamente y la oscuridad los rodea separándolos..._

-No..no puedo permitir que el me gane –dice muy decidido Naruto –lo haré por ti Mamá

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya cuando tocan la campana y los estudiantes se dirigían a su salas de clases un joven llegaba justo a tiempo antes de que su profesor llegara

-Uff..creo que llegue justo a tiempo –dijo Sasuke agitado sentándose en su banco

-¡¡Sasuke kun!!, que bueno que llegaste –decía Sakura emocionada acercándose muy cerca de el tomándole el brazo

-Aléjate de él Sakura, no ves que lo molestas –decía Ino mientras literalmente empujaba lejos a Sakura –no te preocupes Sasuke Kun ,aquí esto yo para alejar a la gente que te molesta –

-No tendrían que alejarse ustedes para que el Uchiha no se molestara –decía Sai con una sonrisa falsa –además Uchiha sabe cuidarse solo, ¿o es acaso es un bebe?

-Pueden dejar de molestarme todos ustedes, y tú copia barata –mirando con una pequeña sonrisa de lado –no estarás molesto por lo de ayer o ¿si?

-A Sai se le afloro la sonrisa de pronto –no te proclames ganador antes de tiempo Uchiha, por lo que vi, mi lindo Naru no quiere verte ni en pintura-

-Eso lo veremos Sai...yo seré el que al final lo obtenga –mirando a Sai con satisfacción –además no tienes oportunidad contra mi-

-Lo mismo digo Uchiha, pero –se quedo callado por un momento –el no es un premio es una persona por lo tanto, ten cuidado con el –después de decir eso se alejo del grupo y salió de la sala.

-Tu que sabes de lo que en verdad siento –lo dijo en un susurro, solo para el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias – dijo Naruto detrás de la puerta cuando Sai salía, después de haber escuchado toda la conversación anterior –

-No tienes de que, solo ten cuidado – le dijo Sai por fin con una sonrisa sincera, para luego desaparecer en el pasillo-

-Lo tendré – embozando por primera ves una sonrisa para luego el también desaparecer–

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikui kuno tositsukia  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni ai

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisu wo

_Una y otra ves, esa persona (ángel /demonio) sufrirá el mismo calvario....tocando incontables veces la melodía ,hasta que ya no pueda mas ...alcanzando así el final.,provocando que las doce lunas rojas se junten y alcanzando la cúspide de la maldición...Las flechas y espadas u otro armamento lo atravesaran convirtiéndolo solo en pequeñas alas que vagaran despidiendo aquel ser, por el pecado que cometió..._

-Valla, que historia mas interesante –embozaba un sonrisa macabra aquel pelirrojo –Ya falta poco para que las doce lunas nos juntemos y después de eso no podrás hacer nada Naruto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno espero que les haya gustado la conti....de mi fics por que a decir verdad no se me ocurría nada y recién me apareció la imaginación XDDD.. es poco pero es lo mejor hasta ahora ..creo...??

reviews: trasados tambien por que el otro cap los iba a poner ¬w¬ pero se echo a perder y no salieron todo ojala lo pase lo mismo otra ves

Lenale-chan: hola ^^ gracias por leer mi fic, que emoción , si es de d gray man, es que esa canción me fascino y la coloque por que era triste (ojala logre tocar la melodía )

Ahhh.. no te preocupes tratare de alargarlos capítulos mas ... es que estado muy ocupado y mi compu es una m****

Lo de quien toca el piano si lo toca la mamá , pero a la ves Naru ( es raro mas adelante sabrás el por que) es un misterio

Y sobre el problema de Sasuke y Sai... voy a empezar a corregirlo en el otro cap a si que no te preocupes ( lo siento recién leo los reviews por problemas de mi computador por eso no me di cuenta pero en el otro lo arreglare)

naIrAkua: hola gracias por leer mi fics( eso suena muy repetitivo XDD) mm.... lo del fantasma es una larga historia que saldrá a la luz mas adelante así que espero que me sigas leyendo XDDDD

sakuris: holaaa!!! Gracias por aun seguir leyendo mi fics que emoción *O*

y no se me gusta que haya guerra entre Sasuke y Sai por Naruto kukukukuk

¬¬ soy un pervertido de lo peor

Sai se acercara a Naru , pero siempre estará Sasuke para defenderlo

Per l'amour: ¬¬ dios tu que me haces guerra , ya explique el por que de no corregir el anterior capitulo

Y tu vuelves por lo mismo

Lo de los puntos no sabia yo siempre lo colocaba así ( .-) y nunca me dicen nada ( mi profesora no me a explicado aun y tampoco corregido, que quieres que haga si casi toda mi vida he escrito así?

Lo de los guiones largos no entiendo tampoco sabia solo conozco estos (-) si me lo explicas quizás yo entendería

Lo de las betas ...no gracias creo que tuve una mala experiencia con ellos...

Y los de OOC me gusta la personalidad que añadí a cada personaje ... me quedo con esas ..

Bueno voy a empezar a mejorarlo ...el proceso será largo, pero no me exijas tanto..que yo voy a ir cambiándolos paulatinamente ...

Pero igual gracias por leer el fics ...

honki : jojo que bueno que te gusto...y en verdad Naruto es....???? aun es muy pronto para saberlo ¬w¬ me gusta la intriga que dejo muajajajaj

^^U hehe broma.. etto...gracias por tu comentario ...

y felices fiestas atrasadas .....XDDD

Dark-ekin:hola y gracias por leer mi fics...*O* que emoción...

Etto...¬w¬ lo de Naru no te puedo decir aun ...asi no tiene chiste..

Espero que me digas leyendo...para asi aclarate las cosas

(parece chanteje pero no lo es XDDD)


	5. Un nuevo despertar Mi nueva luz

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tome prestados(raptado mas bien dicho *¬*kukuku )para hacer este fics....

Este fics es completamente YAOI sasunaru,

mmm... que mas ahhh si es te es un universo alterno, por si acaso...XDDD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisu wo

__________________

-Falta poco Mamá. –decía Naruto mientras estaba sentado en la azotea observando el panorama, pero luego siente que alguien abre la puerta a lo cual ladea la cabeza para saber quien es

-Dobe, si faltas tanto a clases, te expulsaran –le dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto-

-Lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora que eran –se lamentaba-

-No te preocupes –se sienta al lado de Naruto, y se empieza a poner nervioso –yo...siento lo que paso...-

-Naruto quedo mirando a Sasuke para luego sonreír –esta bien no pasa nada -* aun no entiendo a los humanos pero me da miedo comprenderlos será mejor que sigan las cosas como están*

-¿No estas molesto? –dijo Sasuke un poco exaltado

-No, por que ya me lo han hecho antes –

-¡Qué! –Grito Sasuke, para luego agarra a Naruto de los hombros -¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto?-

-* No lo entiendo, el hace lo mismo, pero se enoja que lo hagan otros ahora los entiendo menos *-eh...Lo siento eso paso hace mucho tiempo así que no te alteres –le decía mientras lo trataba de calmar, ya que la cara de Sasuke le empezaba a dar miedo-

-Lo siento...es que....tu...tu me gus – pero fue interrumpido por Sai, que abrió la puerta estrepitosamente-

-¡Hola! Mi Naru Hermoso, que bueno que te encuentro te esta buscando el profesor, dijo que fueras a la sala de profesores urgentemente –

-Ahora voy –se levanto de donde estaba y se fue despidiéndose de Sasuke y Sai

-Maldito Bastardo, nos interrumpiste a propósito –miraba a Sai con cara de querer matarlo-

-¿Yo?, como crees que yo voy a ser una cosa así –le dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa mientras se apuntaba a si mismo-

-A Sasuke le salio unas cuantas venita en las sienes y con el seño fruncido -

-Oh... Sasuke si sigues con el seño fruncido y con tanto enojo te volverás mas viejo y mi Naruto no te querrá-

-Sai... –le dijo con un tono de vos siniestro-

-Que quieres Uchiha y por que te acercas tanto a mí –

-Estas muerto –se escucho tronar los nudillos y después de eso se escucharon unos golpes secos por todo el lugar-

-¡Auxilio! – fue lo único que se escucho

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Para que me abran llamado los profesores

Ya llegando a la oficina, abre la puerta esperando ver a alguien, pero el lugar esta desolado, hasta que siente unos brazos rodearle los hombros por lo cual Naruto se asusta y trata de quitárselo, pero el otro es mas fuerte que el

-Valla así que el monstruito, no es tan débil –le susurro aquella persona en el oído a Naruto

-¿Quién?..¿Quien eres? –le dijo un poco asustado y ladeando la cabeza para conocer a su atacante-

-¿Quién crees que soy? –Le evadió la pregunta y con su mano toca la mejilla derecha de Naruto-

-Si supiera no te estaría preguntando –

-jajaja –comienza a reírse – soy uno de las doce lunas y vine a avisarte que solo faltan seis lunas mas para la cúspide. Así que prepárate para lo que será ver a tu madre muerta por todos nosotros-comienza a reírse a un mas fuerte, soltando a Naruto y desapareciendo en al acto-

-No puede ser aun no –Naruto comienza a flaquear y a caer de rodillas al piso pero cuando empezaban a hacer lagrimas siente la puerta abrirse y de ella aparece....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En otro lugar se encontraba Gaara

-Este bien haberle dicho eso –le cuestiono

-Claro así será mas divertido ver la cara de agonía que ponga cuando su madre este muerta y el esfuerza que haga con tal de salvarla-

-Creo que tiene razón –le dijo Gaara aquel sujeto, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por Naruto

-Vamonos será mejor que nos reunamos con los otros-

Y así desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro mientras lo que estaba a su alrededor de pudría

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto, ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Le dijo inquisidoramente Sasuke-

-Naruto no pudo más con todo el peso que tenia y se largo a llorar en los brazos de Sasuke, aferrándose al pecho de este y llorando amargamente –

-Todo estar bien así que no te preocupes –le decía Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente y le acariciaba la cabeza en señal de afecto y este comenzaba a calmarse-

-Gomen (lo siento) –se empezó a alejar de Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, viendo sus ojos tan negro como la noche extiende la mano y le acaricia la mejilla y le pregunta acongojado -¿Puedes besarme otra ves, por favor?

-Sasuke se quedo anonadado con la petición que le hizo Naruto, pero viendo lo triste que se veía, lo tomo de los hombros y se acerco a el hasta rozar sus labios cerrando ambos los ojos en el proceso y quitando la distancia que los separaba se besaron, fue un beso tierno que se prolongo por muchos minutos hasta que el aire le fue imprescindible y se tuvieron que separa lentamente hasta de nuevo abrir los ojos y contemplar la mirada del otro

-Gracias –dijo Naruto y sonrió tiernamente

-De nada, supongo –dijo un muy rojo Sasuke aun mirando a Naruto y contemplando aun mas sus labios ya que le agrado el sabor que había probado

-Vaya parece que estamos muy ocupados por aquí –dijo un feliz Kakashi, apoyado en la puerta haciendo sorprendiendo a sus alumnos

-*Otro mas que nos viene a molestar*- pensó enojado Sasuke

-Naruto se separa completamente de Sasuke con la cara roja *valla no percate de su presencia, debí estar demasiado….preocupado, con todo lo que paso*

-Y bueno –rió divertido por haberles arruinado su panorama – ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Bueno, Sai me dijo que un profesor quería hablar conmigo-

-Que raro, pues ningún profesor esta aquí ya que todos están en los preparativos del viaje que van a ser algunos curso-

-Que raro que Sai haya mentido –pensó Naruto

-Ves yo sabia que era para interrumpirnos, va a ver cuando lo vea, esta me las paga –murmuraba Sasuke muy cabreado por molestar en sus momentos con su rubio

-Naru mi amor –Sai aparece estrepitosamente balanceándose hacia kitsune, pero no espero que Sasuke lo interceptara golpeándolo en plena cara y dejándolo KO en segundos

-Te lo mereces por idiota- lo dijo Sasuke con satisfacción

-Oye Uchiha eso dolió –Sai se levanto con toda la cara roja e inflamada lo que hacia lucir gracioso y no pudiendo aguantar la risa, comenzaron a burlarse a carcajada limpia

-Jajajaj Sai tu cara es un horror –Le dijo Naruto mientras se reía tomándose el estomago,

-Hasta Naru se burla de mi –comienza a llorar dramaticamente

-Sai, por fin encontraste tu imagen –se burlaba Sasuke

-Jaja no pudo aguantar la risa Kakashi y comenzó a burlarse con ellos –Sai te ves horrible, este momento requiere una foto para recordar –y sacando una foto de su bolsillo le comienza a sacar fotos a un muy enojado Sai

-Buahhh….me las pagaras Uchiha bastardo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por de antes –dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo

-No hay de que, aunque me gustaría que me contaras que es lo que te angustia-

-Eso ser mas adelante-

-Entonces esperare a que tengas confianza para contármelo –le dijo Sasuke a la ves que aun avergonzado lo tomo de la mano y viendo que Naruto no lo rechaza entren lanza sus dedos con este

-"por que ahora se comporta tan amablemente conmigo, y por que yo me siento bien estando a su lado no entiendo y eso me preocupa" –se preguntaba mentalmente Naruto apretando aun mas fuerte la mano que lo sujetaba-

-Vaya a si que mi hermanito no pierde el tiempo –de la nada apareció Itachi que al ver a Naruto, se abalanza sobre el empujando en el proceso a Sasuke y dejándolo bastante mosqueado-

-Tu idiota quita tus manos de el-

-A si que es en el del que has estado soñando últimamente, y vaya que sueños has tenido –se comenzó a mofarse Itachi mientras se vei a un Sasuke sonrojado y molesto a la ves

-De que sueño están hablando ustedes dos –pregunto curioso Naruto

-OH….y habla

-A Naruto le salio una gotita de la cabeza ( n_nU Haci para que entienda es que supe expresarme, gomen)

-Itachi deja de molestar –le dijo Sasuke amenazante

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo...aun kukuku –comenzó a reír pervertidamente

-"Vaya casa humano es mas raro que el anterior" –pensó Naruto mientras veía como se ponían a pelear Sasuke y su hermano –"pero me alegro de verlos ya que estoy empezando a cambiar mi manera de ver a los humanos"

-Sasuke no te enojes ya sabes que solo estoy bromeándote –

-Tu te callas –luego de decir eso voltea y va a donde esta Naruto ,este le sonríe tomándole de las manos y besando su frente a lo que Sasuke queda muy sorprendido por aquello

-Eso es por lo de antes –le dijo Naruto para después separarse de Sasuke y girarse de manera coqueta con ambas manos en su espalda –Bueno gracias por todo y... – hizo una pequeña pausa - tu también me gustas -depuse de decir eso se despidió con un ademán con la mano para luego correr velozmente hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos-

-Vaya hermanito tu si que tienes suerte –Itachi le picaba las costillas

-Sasuke Aun no podía reaccionar hasta que por fin de da cuenta de las cosas y se maldijo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo y detenerlo –"Pero mañana lo veré" -ese fue el pensamiento de Sasuke antes de alejarse sin antes haber golpeado a su hermano por molestarlo antes-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ufff...=________= me canse joder que difícil ...

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

y los reviews lo los contestare por que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo

gomen por las molestias

matta ne!!!


	6. Se acerca

Bueno primero que nada, pedir unas muy grandes disculpas por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo-(No fui yo, fueron ellos =__=U)

Y lo segundo: Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me motivaron a seguir con el fics (si fuera por el dicho los hombres no lloran .Yo estaría llorando como Magdaleno (?) XDD)

Y lo ultimo espero que les agrade este capítulo… es un poco enredado ¬¬U, pero… etto…

Sigan con el fics XDD

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto Sensei, yo solo los tome prestados(raptado más bien dicho *¬*kukuku )para hacer este fics....

Este fics es completamente YAOI Sasunaru, ¬¬ a los que no le guste tienen la flechita de atrás para marcarla e irse

Mmm... que mas ahhh si es te es un universo alterno, por si acaso...

-Bueno, creo que vivir con los humanos no es tan malo –a Naruto se le afloro una sonrisa al recordar su pequeña declaración

Mientras tanto Sasuke aun peleaba con itachi

-Itachi idiota, por tu culpa no le pude aclarar nada y lo estuviste fastidiando todo –repetía una y mil veces Sasuke, ya que por la intervención de su hermano el podría a haber estado junto al rubio, después de la declaración de este

-No es mi culpa, que tu no sepas como comportarte –se defendió Itachi –ni saber como conquistar y confesarse –se empezó a mofar –si a como reaccionar cuando a alguien se le declara –

-No fue mi culpa –lo miro desafiante

-NO para nada, quien te dijo que tenias la culpa de que te impactaras tanto por la noticia que no fuiste capaz de moverte, yo nunca te diría eso

-A-ni-ki –Sasuke llamo de manera aterradora a Itachi y con muchas venitas en su frente

-¿Qué? .sin importarle la mirada que le dedicaba su hermano-

-Nada –bufo molesto al ver que su hermano ni se inmutaba, además, una pequeña, pero pequeña parte le decía que tenia un poca de razón, pero muy pequeña claro esta

_Anteriormente en clases……._

_-Bueno chicos...Les tengo una muy buena noticia –les dijo su profesor Iruka_

_-Nos dejara pasar sin hacer exámenes porque somos sus alumnos favoritos –dijo Kiba sonriendo-_

_-No Kiba, y si les voy a ser los exámenes, estoy es otra cosa-_

_-Buhh…que aburrido así no tiene gracia Iruka sensei-_

_-No me interrumpas Kiba, bueno prosiguiendo la próxima semana se llevara a cabo una excursión –_

_-Ohh… y ¿Donde seria Iruka sensei? –pregunto Sakura entusiasmada-_

_-Bueno el lugar seria en tan nombrado "El bosque de las tres lunas" es lugar con una vegetación muy especial y con animales extraños según la leyenda-_

_-¡Que emoción, me muero de ganas de estar haya¡ he escuchado muchas leyenda –decía Ino muy ilusionada _

_-¿Qué tipo de leyendas ahí en ese lugar? –pregunto muy curioso Kiba ya que veía muy entusiasmados a casi todos, pero él en realidad no sabía el por que_

_-Bueno Kiba lo que pasa es que…_

Naruto estaba en el techo de su casa mirando las estrellas cuando una vos de escucho de pronto:

Ya se está acercando la hora chiquillo –hablo una voz ronca y profunda cerca del cuello y oído de Naruto.

Eso ya lo sé –resoplo fastidiado cerrando los ojos uniéndose al silencio de aquel lugar-

Entonces, que esperas para empezar –la vos de antes, se volvió completamente gélida haciendo que Naruto le diera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Las cosas aun no están listas –hablo tranquilamente Naruto después del susto inicial, abriendo los ojos y mirando nuevamente la noche estrellada -no quieres empezar solo con la mitad del trabajo ¿cierto? –lo miro inquisidora mente volteándose por donde se escuchaba aquella voz para luego seguir –además las cosas no están resultando como esperábamos, y temo que el trato de tenemos no se cumpla.

-Las doce lunas aun no están reunidas –le contesto ya sabiendo de donde venia su miedo –no debes temer todavía, aun ahí tiempo de salvarla solo tenemos que continuar con el plan inicial –continuo intentando alentar a Naruto-

-Lo sé, pero un tengo miedo,-su voz sonaba cada vez más triste - se que el ritual toma mucho tiempo pero…

-Pero nada mocoso, ese ritual se tiene que hacer ¡ya! –Grito en forma enfurecida haciendo temblar a Naruto otra vez –Tu trabajo es simple, ese ritual puede cumplir tu gran deseo, y aun las doce lunas no se juntan, tienes una gran oportunidad-

-Pero a cambio del ritual tengo que pagar un gran precio-le contesto

-Ese precio no tiene valor para ti si se cumple tu meta- lo contradijo

-Naruto se quedo callado por unos minutos, para luego aparecerle una sonrisa sincera –gracias –le sonrió tiernamente –te has convertido en una de mis grandes fortalezas-

-Sera mejor que comencemos ya –ignoro las palabras de Naruto sonrojando se levemente y ladeando la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo -además se esta haciendo tarde y ese ritual es previsional y demora por lo menos tres días-

-Tienes razón –

Otro día en clases todos los alumnos de estaban agrupando por lo que ocurría el cuarto de música

-Que es todo ese escándalo –hablo muy enojado Iruka sensei que ve a todos sus alumnos agrupados-

-Iruka sensei –se dirijo un alumno del grupo a su profesor –Lo que ocurre es que el piano comenzó a tocar una melodía diferente y de forma extraña –termino de relatar

-¿Como que una melodía extraña?

-De una forma muy rápida y violenta– se detuvo para luego ponerse una mano en el mentón y a pensar en una manera más detallada de explicarle –ya no era una melodía suave y de melancolía si no de….

-Ese piano esta embrujado sería mejor que nos decidiéramos de el –le corto Sakura que también estaba reunido en ese grupo-

-No creo que eso sea buena idea fea –Hablo Sai que había aparecido de pronto.

-Deja de llamarme así –Sakura tenía un puño al aire listo para golpear a Sai cuando de pronto aparece sasuke de entre la multitud-

-¿Que es lo que ocurre aquí? –hablo de forma autoritaria haciéndolos callar

-Sasuke kun-hablo Sakura olvidándose de Sai –lo que ocurre es que ese viejo piano está tocando de forma extraña

-¿De forma extraña? –se escucho de pronto una voz asustando a todos.

-Dobe, deja de aparecer así –Sasuke ya sabía quién era por lo que no se asusto como los otros-

-No me llames dobe –inflo las mejillas de forma tierna haciendo más que una viera enternecida esa escena –Pero por…-NO pudo seguir preguntando por que se comenzó a escuchar una melodía, la misma que se toca a las doce del medio dia asustando a todos los presentes-

-Se los dije, ese piano esta embrujado-Sakura se agarraba del brazo de sasuke por el miedo que le provoco escuchar esa música-

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikui kuno tositsukia  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni ai

-Cállate Sakura y suéltame –sasuke se soltó del abraso de Sakura de forma brusca y mirandoel comportamiento tan extraño de Naruto-

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

-Esa es…. –Naruto se quedo hay mientras algunos alumnos se iban asustados y los más valientes dispuestos a abril la puerta para revelar que o quien era quien tocaba el piano

-Sasuke se acerco a Naruto tomandole la mano delicadamente y trasmitiéndole un poco de confianza y seguridad –Estaras bien Naruto

-Gracias –Lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, volteándose de nuevo hacia la puerta que era abierta lentamente

Y el aquella habitación donde se guardaba un gran secreto, se encontraba una mujer sumamente hermosa y delicada tocando el piano de forma maravillosa y asustando a casi todo los presentes-

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisu wo

-No puede ser –exclamo por fin Naruto


	7. Problemas y enfrentamientos

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto Sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este fics...

Este fics es completamente YAOI Sasunaru

Este es un universo alterno, por si acaso...

...

-Ella es…. –Naruto miraba asombrado la imagen de esa mujer haciendo que no pudiera articular ninguna palabra. Todos estaban impresionados., Aquella mujer realmente hermosa y delicada.

De repente en medio del silencio total que se formo en el lugar, se escucha un sonido muy fuerte. Alguien o algo habían roto las ventanas con tantas fuerza que asusto a todos los presentes provocando que la atención que tenía el fantasma desapareciera.

Pero qué demonios –sasuke estaba realmente enfadado por el repentino sonido y por haber dejado de ver a aquella mujer ya que después de unos minutos de que aquel sonido se escuchase había desaparecido.

E. ese era el fantasma –apuntaba una Sakura asustada a un lugar vacio ya que esta como todos en el salón habían volteado.

Así que…-Sai era el único que en realidad se veía sereno y colocando se una mano en el mentón se puso a pensar haciendo que los otros salieran de la estupefacción para mirarlo con mala cara

Es que eso no te asusto idiota –Ino golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza Sai –

Eso se está volviendo cada vez más extraño –de la nada apareció un Shikamaru, pero esta vez no tenía esa típica cara de pereza que siempre traía sino que está bastante serio

Chicos –hablo por primera vez el profesor después de salir del transe inicial –será mejor salir de aquí –los estaba empezando a guiar a la entrada hasta que una exaltada Sakura comenzó a gritar

Es que no lo ve profesor –le hablo directamente –este piano esta maldito –apuntándolo con el dedo - tenemos que deshacernos de él o si no que cosas no hagas después

Sakura calma – trataba de hablar el profesor

No, no puedo eso que vimos fue escalofriante y el vidrio que se rompió –se detuvo un momento para calmarse y volver a hablar –que hubiera pasado si ese vidrio le hubiera hecho daño alguno de nosotros ¿ah? Hubiera permitido eso…

No claro que no, pero…

Pero nada, hablemos con la directora ella podrá deshacerse de ese monstruoso piano

Cállate –grito de repente Naruto asustando a la mayoría de los presentes -

Y a ti que te pasa –hablo enojada Sakura por el grito que había dado el nuevo - además….

Sakura –hablo también sasuke –será mejor que te calmes –la miraba fijamente habiendo que esta se sonrojara un poco

Bueno –hablo nuevamente el profesor Iruka al ser ignorado por sus alumnos hablo un poco mas fuerte ,será mejor que nos vayamos ,luego más tarde veremos a fondo el asunto este del fantasma así que por favor vayan todos a sus respectivas salas de clases

Todos los alumnos les hicieron caso a regañadientes porque querían ver un poquito más pero el profesor con una de sus miradas severas logro de se fueran a clase, bueno a excepción de unos

¿Por qué? –se pregunto un Naruto mirando el piano de forma melancólica, tocando el piano con la yemas de sus dedos de una manera delicada

Dobe, será que mejor nos vayamos nosotros también –sasuke estaba preocupado por la mirada triste de Naruto

Está bien –miro por unos momentos el piano para luego encaminarse a donde se encontraba sasuke

Vamos –lo tomo de los hombros y le empujo para que saliera de aquella sala

Después de unos segundos que los alumnos salieran de la sala, apareció otra vez aquella mujer, pero esta vez tenía una mirada cruel en su bello rostro. Cuando empezó a hablar una nube blanca iba apareciendo cubriéndola completamente

Los humanos son tan estúpidos –la nube desapareció viendo al fin a un chico de pelo rojizo y con un kanji en su frente que miraba la puerta

Deja de estar jugando con los estúpidos esos y preocúpate por el plan – se escucho una segunda vos en aquella sala

Lo sé, pero me gusto la expresión que coloco cuando supuestamente vio a su madre – comenzó a reír de una manera burlesca –

Así que te sorprendió la reacción que provocaste en el pobre Naruto kun ¿**N**o? –una tercera vos hablo desconcertando a los presentes y haciendo que voltearan, pero ya no había nada

¿Que fue eso? –El primero en hablar fue un Gaara –volteo hacia todos los lados tratando de saber si no fue su imaginación aquella vos

No, no fue tu imaginación –apareció de pronto la vos respondiendo a la muda pregunta que había hecho antes –y será mejor que se preparen ya que Naruto kun –hizo una pausa acercándose peligrosamente al su oído –no está solo

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio hasta que

No puede ser –dijo con terror aquella voz –el es…

...

Bueno como estábamos diciendo en la clase anterior. La próxima semana vamos a ser una gran excursión –trataba de hablar un profesor con una venita en la frente ya que la mayoría de ellos no le estaban haciendo caso – ¡todos cállense y tomen atención en este momento ¡

….. –todos los alumnos se quedaron callados y quietos en un momento, ese profesor cuando quería podía hacer muy aterrador

Bueno, como iba diciendo, pero para el disgusto de Iruka la puerta fue abierta y de ella entraron un Naruto serio y un sasuke preocupado

Lo siento profesor, pero acompañe a Naruto a la enfermería ya que no se sentía muy bien –hablo de inmediato sasuke creando una mentira para que no lo regañaran y le pusieran un castigo a los dos

Está bien –hablo cansadamente el profesor - Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares

Como iba diciendo la próxima semana iremos de excursión a_ "El__ bosque de las tres lunas"__; _así que les entregare sus respectivos permisos a cada uno para que sus padres los firmen a tiempo y no tengamos problemas ese día –el profesor iba por cada puesto pasando aquellas hojas

Profesor –levanto la mano Naruto – ¿De qué excursión está hablando?

O es verdad ese día no estabas, vamos a ir para –pero fue interrumpido por una molesta Sakura

Como siempre no sabes nada Uzumaki, como nunca estas en clases por que te escapas -lo miro molesta

Lo que haga o no, no es asunto tuyo –le devolvió la mirada en forma molesta

Que te crees que eres –le volvió a hablar levantándose de tu asiento y golpeando la mesa en forma violenta –no eres más que un nuevo con aires de superioridad y el hecho de que profesor Iruka te perdone esas cosas es tan…. –Sakura ya tenía los puños blancos después de tanto apretarlos –

Sakura –hablo de forma enojada casi gritando el profesor Iruka interrumpiéndola –ya basta y siéntate –le ordeno y ella le hizo caso - aun me falta mucho –se masajeaba la frente con la yema de los dedos aun así termino de hablar -que explicar y por sus discusiones no me han dejado decir nada

Pe..Pero profesor –hablaba entrecortada –lo siento –agacho la cabeza de forma culpable

Y tu Naruto – lo miro también a él en forma severa -será mejor que ya no faltes a las clases o si no, irás a la dirección y hablo en serio

Está bien –lo dijo con voz baja mirando mal a Sakura que le devolvió la mirada

Como iba diciendo…. –siguió hablando el profesor

...

…..

Ese que chico tu no entiendes –comenzó a reír el subdirector de forma escandalosa, molestando a la persona que tenia al lado

Tu no entiendes –lo miro severamente –odio este lugar –cruzo los brazo y hizo una expresión bastante infantil, además –hizo una pausa –vi a mamá- El hombre canoso dejo de reír de golpe y miro al chico como si de un extraterrestre se tratara

Eso no pude ser posible, aun no

Lo sé, pero hoy antes de entrar a clase la vimos –Naruto tenia la mirada baja y los puños apretados

Pero eso es tan…

Esa no era tu madre Naruto kun –hablo una tercera persona en la ventana interrumpiendo a los presentes

¿Quién eres tú? –hablo Jiraya mientras rápido cubría a Naruto de un posible ataque

Yo soy un amigo –les sonrió a ambos de una forma enigmática

Como he de creerte –le pregunto con mucha desconfianza aun delante de Naruto, pero cuando este se dio la vuelta, Naruto tenía una mirada sorprendía y se atrevió a preguntar – ¿lo conoces?

Tú eres….


End file.
